


No es admiración

by crismar



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Not Really Cheating, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien en respuesta al evento  Valentino Slash San Valentin. </p>
<p>Ana Reuel Tolkien propuso un AU donde un dolido Steve perdone a Tony por un error que cometió el playboy, con sexo de reconciliación de por medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, mis disculpas por la demora de la entrega de este proyecto. Me tome la libertad de completar algunos vacios en agradecimiento a la libertad con la que se pidió el desarrollo de la historia. Comencé a trabajar en este trabajo el día de hoy así que ruego paciencia para llenar la ultima parte del mismo…. Es decir sexo de reconciliación es lo que más me cuesta escribir. Soy romántica así que no quiero defraudar a más de uno.  
> Por lo pronto decidí dividir esta historia en 3 chapters para aligerar su publicación.

Todos conocen a Antony Stark.

Antony Stark, de alguna misteriosa y, de seguro, escandalosa forma conoce a todos. Pero sin importar cuán celebre fuera su vida, éste se las había arreglado para ocultar pequeños aspectos de su vida que ni Pepper podía imaginar.

O al menos eso esperaba.

 

A los AVENGERS no parecía importarles la actitud invasiva del genio,  plasmado en el mundo de las telecomunicaciones,  a través del tiempo cuando cada uno de sus integrantes aceptara su oferta libre de un lugar confortable donde vivir en la ex torre STARK, ahora  rebautizada como torre AVENGERS.

La convivencia no fue sencilla. Pero de alguna forma podía describirse como una gran familia: Fury era el papá, Coulson algo así como la mamá; Steve el hijo prodigio, con todo y sus buenos modales de ayudar ancianitas a cruzar la calle; Thor el primo extranjero que no sabe distinguir entre un puerto USB y un tomacorrientes verdadero; Bruce el antisocial que es mejor dejar solo… - _o alejado de Stark en todo caso_ \- ; Clint el de las bromas pesadas; la misteriosa Natasha y su oscura personalidad.

Por último, Tony… ese pequeño hiperactivo que volvería locos o desataría una batalla intergaláctica de no ser por la adorable intervención de Tía Pepper.

 

Así pues, todos conocían a Antony Stark, el billonario-excéntrico –playboy benefactor de superheroes, y que por coincidencia era en si mismo un superhéroe. Pero pocos conocían a Tony, el fanboy-nerd-adicto a la comida chatarra, que _no_ se consideraba a sí mismo un héroe y que por alguno de esos inexplicables giros de la vida se encontraba en el más absurdo de los predicamentos.

 

-Soy gay.- declaro el genio sentado en el suelo, con hombros caídos y mirada cansada hacia una estupefacta Pepper que minutos antes había ingresado al taller de alta seguridad, convencida por lo que JARVIS denomino como una emergencia de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono con calma la rubia, un tanto más de exasperación en su tono de lo que originalmente había planeado. Con años de conocer a Tony, en especial luego de los eventos que transcurrieron en  Afganistán, se había convencido de que lo había visto todo. Evidentemente, no era el caso.

-bueno, no gay como gay-gay , quiero decir… no es que me guste ver las piernas peludas de Barton en traje de baño… Thor ni siquiera usa un portavasos cuando bebe cerveza ¡Dios! ¿Eso sonó como algo gay, cierto? Porque no soy afeminado ni nada de eso…- comenzó a explicando apresuradamente en lo que para Pepper daba inicio al reconocido balbuceo de Tony cada vez que se ponía nervioso e intentaba explicar algo complicado que ni el mismo podía comprender. El gran vacío cultural entre el idioma común y las interminables citas de programas-libros-doramas arcaicos de televisión-internet podía escalar a magnitudes incomprensibles si no hacia algo pronto para calmar al agitado genio.

Tony seguía balbuceando al ritmo de gestualizaciones mientras caminaba de una punta a otra de su taller, milagrosamente sin trastabillar sobre nada que se viera importante o filoso.

-¡Tony! Espera, espera…- lo llamó, tomándolo del brazo cuando pasaba junto.-¿Cómo es…? ¿Cuándo…? –pausó tomando aire. -¿Qué te hiso pensar que eres gay?- finalizo luego de reformular una y otra vez la mejor forma de capturar una respuesta concreta. Tony podía ser muy evasivo si se sentía presionado.

Stark la vio sorprendido y luego rodo su mirada, resoplando por lo bajo, un contundente “Steve”, antes de colapsar en el suelo con las brazos y piernas cruzadas. Como si _eso_ fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Pepper presiono sus labios, abriendo y cerrando sus puños en ese gesto habitual de ella para mantener el control de una situación compleja.

 -Okey.- asintió serenamente antes de descender al nivel de Tony, que por el momento se veía como un niño haciendo un berrinche. _Tia Pepper se encargaría de atar los cabos sueltos_.

No era un secreto que Steve y Tony eran como una tormenta en un vaso de agua si esos dos se cruzaban en un mal momento.

El Capitán Rogers, era del tipo de personas que siguen las reglas y Tony de corromperlas. Ambos eran sobreprotectores el uno del otro. Hacían un buen equipo durante las misiones y parecían llevarse bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos en los últimos meses. Incluso fueron a un par de eventos de Gala juntos, después de que ella y Tony rompieron su compromiso.

Esos dos eran amigos.

Buenos amigos.

¿Qué hiso Tony para enfadar a Steve?

 

-Steve… - tomó aire para inquirir. -¿Te dijo que eras gay?-

-¡NO! ¡Por dios Pep, NO!- espeto Tony muy indignado a lo que Pepper solo pudo dar un superó resignada. Mientras ambos se pusieron de pie.

 -¡Entonces ayúdame Tony! ¡Porque no entiendo nada!- grito la rubia a lo que Tony simplemente suspiro desganado.

Oh si esa seria unas charla interesante.

***

Pepper era una persona paciente pero Tony era realmente exasperante y esquivo.

 Luego de un par de idas y vueltas, dejo a Tony inmerso en uno de sus proyectos. Observar a Tony trabajar era más sencillo y tranquilo por lo que pudo recolectar varios e interesantes datos sobre: lo _inteligente que era Steve_.

  _Lo anticuado que era Steve_ ;

Lo _sobreprotector que era Steve_ ; 

Lo bien que se veía en esos nuevos pantalones que él personalmente le había escogido y se ajustaban en los lugares correctos resaltando esos enormes -firmes glúteos… y

_¿Desde cuándo Tony compraba ropa a Steve?¿Desde cuándo Steve iba de compras con Tony?_

Oh y lo ingenuo que era Steve para creer que esa zorra pelirroja en la gala del Viernes solo estaba siendo amable cuando obviamente trataba de fundirse manoseando los bíceps que no le pertenecen!   

Por lo pronto Tony hiso lo más maduro que pudo pensar en ese momento; robarse a la chica y botarla sin más ni menos en un cuarto de hotel, sin mediar palabras.

 

Okey, Tony podía ser algo posesivo e infantil.  Pero eso era el límite.

 

Siguiente paso… hablar con Rogers.

 

>>>


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la 2da parte. Agregue un 4°chapter porque quiero ser fiel a que las partes “smut” siempre les dedico su capítulo propio.

Steve era un anticuado.

Con casi un siglo de los cuales – _que para ser justos-_ solo había experimentado ni un tercio, tratar de comprender el nuevo mundo en el que había despertado, se había convertido en una tarea titánica… su misión del día a día por sobrevivir.

Los primeros meses fueron los más duros: Todas las personas a quienes había conocido, y consideraba como a miembros de su familia estaban muertos, seniles por la avanzada edad o en rehabilitación por haber sufrido torturas y lavado de cerebro.  

Peggy no pudo reconocerlo durante su visita, pero Rogers se sentía aliviado en conocer como había logrado construir una buena vida, con una linda familia a través de los años. En cuanto a Bucky… bueno, las cosas iban mejorando para el _ex soldado de invierno_ , al menos su memoria se iba recobrando y según su terapeuta hacían lo que podían con los daños.

 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, es cierto. No todo es como lo había esperado; el mundo estaba lejos de ser el acogedor lugar por el cual habían luchado; La Guerra por la cual nadie se ponía de acuerdo si se había ganado; la pobreza y el hambre seguían siendo una realidad actual con nuevos rostros.

Hasta las cosas simples como la incapacidad de algunas personas para dirigirse con respeto a figuras de autoridad – _como Stark_ \- o los buenos modales eran considerados innecesarios-ridículos, solo porque son utilizados por personas que ocultan algo sobre sí mismas – _Tony Stark_ -.  

Por otra parte, entre las situaciones más descabelladas que había vivido, la existencia de los extraterrestres no era una _noticia_ tan disparatada; afortunadamente no era ajeno a los clásicos de la ciencia ficción como “ _la guerra de los mundos_ ” de H. C. Wells. No obstante, el que los famosos seres grises en realidad se vieran como personajes vikingos salidos de un cuento de la mitología Nórdica lo hacía un tanto _irónico_.

 

En fin, Steve estaba inmensamente agradecido por personas como Coulson, Natasha y el director Fury; quienes no lo trataban como un semi-dios-neandertal incapaz de comprender el lenguaje moderno, así como tampoco escatimaban en su tiempo para explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas por _ahí_.  

 

Aun así, a quien en honestamente le debía el semiento de _pertenecía_ , un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, y un grupo al que con el tiempo estaba comenzando a considerar su nueva familia era; _Tony Stark._

Este hiperactivo-genio-autodestructivo que se esforzaba tanto por demostrar que era mejor de lo que Howard hubiera podido imaginar y que a pesar de su actitud egocéntrica de billonario extravagante y playboy frente a los medios, era en realidad el verdadero faro de esperanza por la fe en la humanidad.

Es decir, cuántos multimillonarios dan un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados para dejan de producir armas de muerte y destrucción, luchando por restablecer la paz y justicia. Cuántos sacrifican su tiempo-patrimonio por la seguridad y vigilancia de lo que es correcto en el mundo.

Tony era un verdadero héroe.

Insubordinado y arriesgado pero Steve  lo admiraba por ello.

Oh al menos eso era así, hasta que la relación de Tony  & la Srta. Potts se terminara y Iron man pasara a ser un residente permanente de la Torre… _alas el departamento de Steve_.

 

Desde salidas a lugares de comida rápida, hasta maratónicas noches de películas. Cada vez que Tony se las arreglaba para abandonar su taller, salía en búsqueda de la compañía se Steve. Era difícil negárselo, ya que ante todo la  camaradería y apoyo a un compañero era esencial para un buen trabajo de equipo – en especial cuando atravesaban por una cuestión amorosa.

A casi un año ya se había convertido en una suerte de habito; a veces, solo era una alguna loca idea como parte de _“Reeducación Stark para dommys del siglo pasado”_ y en otras simple-silenciosa  compañía donde Tony reclamaba una parte de su hábitat y permanecía allí por horas, trabajando en su tablet mientras Steve realizaba sus ejercicios o analizaba algún reporte.

Para Rogers era reconfortante no estar solo. Y al parecer Tony pensaba lo mismo.

Solo recientemente el genio ni siquiera se molestaba en volver a su propio piso, ni a su propio cuarto optando por apropiarse de la única cama del lugar… con todo y Steve en ella. Solo para que al día siguiente, tanto él como el resto del mundo conocieran lo fríos estaban sus pies; lo tenso que estaba su espalda cuando intento acurrucarse… y el cómo casi muere asfixiado una mañana por quedar atrapado entre el cuerpo de Steve y la cama…

En su defensa Tony era una magnifica fuente de calor.

Pues así, no había nada de malo en lo que hacían. Simple camaradería… hasta que Clint comenzara con sus innuendos sobre _la vida de recién casado_ , a lo que Tony… solo por fastidiar, le siguiera la corriente llamándolo “caramelito” o “corazoncito” por el intercomunicador abierto durante todas las misiones.  

En sus años de servicio hubiera sido expulsado de la milicia y condenado a prisión por admitir públicamente las intenciones _románticas_ por otro hombre. No que por ello no existieran en las penumbras de la discreción. El mundo se basaba estrictamente en las relaciones _Adans & Evas_,  no en _Adans & Steves_. Entre los más tolerantes al tema, tan pronto como fuera una discreta etapa de la vida, luego conocieras una chica y formaras una familia, todo estaba bien.

Gracias a Natasha quien apiadándose de su torturada alma logro esclarecer sus dudas sin la necesidad vociferar su incomodidad frente al grupo.

Desde entonces Steve no podía dejar de pensar en Tony, la actitud de éste y lo que pensaría si accidentalmente admitiera sus sentimientos de admiración por él.

- _No, no es admiración.-_ Se dijo durante una de esas noches en las que Tony se las había arreglado para pasar de posición _estrella de mar_ con cabeza en dirección a los pies, a _boa constrictor_ en una de sus piernas con su cara peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna _-y semi erección gracias a los continuos hociqueos de Tony sobre la delicada zona_.

El millonario parecía contento mientras que él jamás estuvo tan cerca de tener un infarto…

 

Zazz…

 

Steve tuvo que dar un alto a su práctica ya que se las había arreglado para destrozar otra bolsa de arena. Tomando aire y reemplazando el mismo por otro saco, continuo con su práctica ya que necesitaba mantener sus manos y mente ocupadas.

Era la tercera bolsa de esa mañana y en verdad debía dejar de pensar en Tony, lo joven y atractivo que se ve con el cabello desalineado por las mañanas… y en como… esa _bruja_ de la noche de Gala estaba gozando, en esos precisos momento, de un privilegio que solo le correspondían a él!

 

Zazz…

 

Hasta allí llego la práctica.

Lo mejor sería salir a correr un rato… tomar aire. Relajarse en el parque. Tratar de no pensar en cómo rastrear la habitación del hotel de Tony. Probablemente en el mismo edificio de la noche de Gala. Romper uno o varios protocolos de seguridad. Destrozar alguna puerta. Atrapar a ese playboy fanfarrón y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación hacia la otra más cercana y… y…

Bueno… enseñarle un buena, y posiblemente acalorada, lección sobre no jugar con el corazón de un super soldado.

 

El suave desliz de la puerta automática llamo su atención y Pepper entro en acción. Steve no podía estar seguro de sentirse aliviado, preocupado o resentido por su presencia.

 

***

 

Steve y Pepper se encontraban lado a lado sentados en una de las bancas del gimnasio. No muy lejos del _nuevo arenero_ del edificio.

Entre largos minutos de silencio y una que otro comentario en intento por hacer hablar al otro. El soldado finalmente suspiro rendido. -Si es por Tony…- inicio pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

–No, no es por Tony- aseguro con reconocida calma. Ella tenía sus manos sobre la banca en una postura relajada, con las piernas cruzadas levemente balanceándolas de adelante hacia atrás. Como una niña de trece años tratando de que su mejor amiga le cuente sobre sus problemas. Pepper era dentro de otras cosas, una de las personas más confiables y leales que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Era capaz de ver el lado bueno de Tony, incluso antes de su cambio de convicción. Pepper le recordaba a Bucky.

–Dime que está sucediendo, Steve.- murmuro luego de un breve silencio. Lo sabia le diría cualquier cosa a esta mujer. Se sentía verdaderamente patético.

-No, lo sé realmente- confeso antes de volver su mirada hacia ella. Pepper no dijo nada esperando que continuara. –tuve un mejor amigo sabes, era como mi hermano, sabía lo que sentía… lo que siento. Daria mi vida por él.- murmuro por ultimo bajando su cabeza y colocándola entre sus manos.

Pepper asintió en silencio, observando un punto indeterminado del cuarto.- y… Tony es tu amigo… pero es diferente.– los hombros de Steve se tensaron un poco antes de decaer, luego de asentir con la cabeza.

– Steve, ¿Estas enamorado de Tony?- Era una pregunta simple, para nada capciosa sin un ápice de acusación o burla en el tono de voz de Pepper. Todo en Steve gritaba que ¡si!, pero aun estaba la cuestión de si Stark pensaba lo mismo que él.

Un reconocido playboy, con una gran lista de conquistas femeninas, incapaz de mantener una relación seria por más de una noche… excepto por Pepper. Pepper era diferente _. ¡Hey! Tony era un espíritu libre, pero no un hipócrita para caer en la infidelidad_. Sería _imposible_ que sintiera algo así por otro hombre. En especial uno más alto, más ancho y probablemente cien veces más fuerte que cualquier otro ser humano.

Como si la rubia pudiera seguir el trayecto de pensamiento de Rogers lo interrumpió abruptamente. No era necesario bombardear una inocente mente con los múltiples conceptos y etiquetas de la sociedad LGTB. Lo importante aquí es que ese par de idiotas… dejaran de comportarse como idiotas.

-Tony no durmió con ella.- su declaración definitivamente atrajo la atención de Steve, quien solo pudo formular un “uh” frente a la intrica, sorpresa y el mundo de posibilidades que se estaban abriendo frente a él.

_Al grano con esto._

-Okey.- Inicio la rubia procediendo a contarle absolutamente todo. -Si llegaron al cuarto del hotel - Steve le dedico so mejor mirada de fastidio. Pott lo ignoro haciendo una mueca de desagrado antes de proseguir. -hubo algunos besos pero, ¡Nop! Eso fue todo… un completo desastre –

Steve la observo confuso, arqueando sus cejas esperando una explicación que no iba a llegar al menos que preguntara.

-¿Un… desastre?-

-Sip. – dijo sin elaborar lo cual comenzaba a irritar a Steve. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. -en especial cuando en el calor del momento… dices en voz alta el nombre de otra persona-

 

Oh.  Eso si era interesante. Steve estaba atónito por varios segundos, mientras Pepper tenía esa media sonrisa en su rostro que hablaba volúmenes. Instintivamente Steve comenzó a sonreír lo cual definitivamente alegro a la rubia.

En menos de un segundo el Soldado estaba de pie. –Okey. En… en ese caso…- y en un gran esfuerzo por contener sus emociones comenzó a gestualizar hacia la salida. –yo tengo que…-

-Definitivamente – Pepper asentía mientras acomodaba las invisibles arrugas de su elegante traje al ponerse de pie.

Steve sonrió en agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, solo para reingresar instantes más tarde e su auxilio. -¿Dónde…?-

JARVIS automáticamente intervino. –El Sr. Stark se encuentra en la cocina comunal del edificio.-

Steve dio su agradecimiento hacia un punto en el techo de donde cree estar convencido es el origen de la voz del IA de la torre, sin siquiera detenerse a cuestionar el cómo y los porqué habían cámaras y micrófonos en el gimnasio instaladas obviamente por Tony para que JARVIS supiera lo que allí se estaba tratando.

 _Un hombre en una misión…_ sito Pepper mentalmente riendo, antes de dirigirse a retomar su trabajo.

 

>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Discordancias, horrores ortográficos y demás mea culpa. Gracias por leer.  
> Los tags cambiaran con la evolución de la historia.


End file.
